


【盾冬】H15題.3.請描寫任何1個（或多個）你認為充滿性暗示的情節

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>唉唷喂我的史蒂夫感覺好變態<br/>一樣分七十年前跟七十年後！</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾冬】H15題.3.請描寫任何1個（或多個）你認為充滿性暗示的情節

（七十年前）

好熱…好熱…他媽的熱死了！  
巴奇在心裡描繪自己四肢揮舞破口大罵的景象  
但現實狀況是他正像個被製成地毯般的熊一樣四肢癱在硬梆梆的床上流汗  
他已經被熱到連罵出聲的力氣都沒有，只能任由汗水不斷從自己體內流失  
現在他們在某個熱帶叢林裡紮營，天知道為什麼該死的九頭蛇要把基地設置在熱帶叢林深處  
也許正是為了熱死一些士兵，這樣不費一兵一卒就可以打擊敵方士氣真是太周到了  
胡思亂想的巴奇不斷的流著汗，汗水滲入眼中的刺痛讓他乾脆閉上眼睛  
但是突然一個熟悉的聲音迫使他張開了眼睛

「巴奇！」

被喊到自己名字的巴奇像隻死魚一樣保持著原來的姿勢，只是將眼珠轉向聲音來源處  
穿戴一身整齊制服的史蒂夫正捧著一大筒不知道什麼東西的圓筒興匆匆的跑了進來  
巴奇用著半開的眼睛無力的瞄著他金髮大胸的甜心男朋友  
平常覺得很帥的那一身制服現在看在巴奇眼中卻覺得異常煩躁悶熱

見鬼了，他都不會覺得熱嗎？超級血清難不成還附有調整體溫的能力？  
他倒是自從上次被九頭蛇抓去之後不知道是激發了身體的自我防衛本能還是被改造了什麼  
對於冷熱極端的狀況比起以前更加不能忍受，太冷或太熱他都會像現在這樣動彈不得  
這件事只有史蒂夫知道，所以像這種氣溫他都會待在史蒂夫的獨立營帳裡  
雖然裡面有一台小型風扇，而且正對著自己強力吹送，但是在如此悶熱的氣溫中根本於事無補

巴奇有些不耐煩的瞪了史蒂夫一眼，然後閉上了眼睛，汗水順著眼角滑落床單形成了水漬  
看在史蒂夫眼中有種巴奇在流淚的錯覺，他快步衝到巴奇床邊將他抱著的圓筒伸到巴奇上面  
巴奇快要被炎熱給燒壞的腦子在史蒂夫下一句話迸出之後立刻活躍起來

「剛才後方補給了冰淇淋，我看你熱到快死的樣子就先幫你拿來了」

語中雖然透露出他為了他棕髮長腿的俊俏男朋友動用了屬於美國隊長的特權  
但是他的男朋友才沒心思去注意到這件事  
巴奇的腦袋現在都被冰淇淋三個字佔得滿滿的

「冰淇淋！？」

他大喊一聲從床上跳了起來一把從史蒂夫手中奪去圓筒抱住  
冰涼的觸感瞬間讓巴奇有活了過來的感覺  
史蒂夫看著原本癱軟無力的巴奇現在神采飛揚的樣子自己也跟著笑了  
他靠著巴奇身邊在床上坐了下來並將放在胸前口袋裡的湯匙遞給巴奇

「我愛死你了史蒂夫！」

巴奇接過湯匙笑得無比燦爛，史蒂夫笑著在他臉頰上啜了一口當作告白的回禮  
然後看著巴奇興奮的打開園筒蓋，裡面乳白色的冰淇淋散發著冷氣出現在他們眼前  
巴奇雙眼為之一亮，迫不及待的用湯匙舀了一口，送入自己嘴中  
香草口味的冰淇淋在嘴裡融化，冰涼甜蜜的滋味讓巴奇瞇起雙眼發出一聲滿足的嘆息

「啊～…」

史蒂夫也瞇著雙眼滿足的望著巴奇  
巴奇又挖了第二口，但是這次卻將湯匙遞到了史蒂夫嘴前

「你也吃一口吧，超棒的！」

看著湯匙上的冰淇淋，史蒂夫原本想說不用了，那本來就是要給你的  
但是在看到巴奇喜孜孜的笑容，還有他即使在這種狀況下還是想到要分給自己，就心下一陣感動  
所以他就乖乖的張開了嘴，一口吞下冰淇淋，品嘗那冰冰涼涼的甜美  
巴奇用眼神詢問他好吃嗎？史蒂夫用眼神回答好吃  
巴奇滿意的點了點頭，繼續埋首於開挖冰淇淋，並自己一口史蒂夫一口的順序交替著

兩人這樣交換吃著吃著，很快的冰淇淋就快見底了，巴奇放慢了速度  
眼見筒裡的冰淇淋剩下一兩口，就這樣吃掉好像有點可惜  
可是不吃照這種氣溫很快會融化，巴奇想了一下看了史蒂夫一眼  
史蒂夫也回望他，兩人就這麼無言對望了一會，大概過了幾分鐘

巴奇維持望著史蒂夫的姿勢，動手將剩下所有的冰淇淋舀起來含入自己口中  
因為太多的冰涼一下襲擊讓他的頭痛了起來而皺起眉，但他不在乎的湊到史蒂夫的嘴邊  
史蒂夫輕輕將手放到巴奇的下巴上，張開嘴唇讓巴奇能順利將冰淇淋送入自己的嘴裡  
巴奇用自己的舌頭去攪拌著、溶解著、冰涼而甜膩的滋味在兩人口腔內蔓延開來  
連不時從唇瓣相貼處流洩而出的氣息都充滿了甜美的香味

水聲、香氣、體溫跟甜味的刺激讓兩人剛剛因為一直在吃冰淇淋而變得冰涼的身體又逐漸熱了起來  
融化的濃稠液體從兩人的口腔內被交纏的舌頭給擠了出來  
順著下巴流向巴奇的鎖骨與胸口，在巴奇的軍綠色上衣上留下乳白色的斑痕  
史蒂夫停下熱吻的動作望向從巴奇嘴邊一直延伸到胸口的乳白色線條  
一邊喘氣，巴奇舔了舔濕漉漉的嘴唇，甜甜的香草牛奶味還殘留著，這使得他瞇起了雙眼像隻滿足的貓

史蒂夫吞了吞口水，伸出舌頭舔著巴奇下巴上已完全溶化的冰淇淋  
巴奇雙手撐在床上將身體往後仰，方便史蒂夫一路往下舔，直到自己的胸口  
史蒂夫輕輕舔著巴奇被乳白色液體沾的濕濕黏黏的胸毛，一手伸到右胸上那粒早已挺立的粉紅用拇指跟食指做出適當的揉捏  
兩者的刺激促使巴奇仰起頭發出舒服的咕噥聲，並將胸口往前推進像似要求更多的愛撫  
史蒂夫一邊繼續嘴上跟手上的動作一邊用另一隻手探入巴奇的褲頭，握住了他半勃的分身上下套弄

「嗯嗯…」

胸口、乳尖跟陰莖的三重刺激讓巴奇不住的呻吟  
汗水又止不住的流淌在因體溫高漲而染上緋紅的身軀  
史蒂夫感覺自己也快要爆炸了，他加快了套弄巴奇分身的速度  
在一聲高亢的哀鳴之下巴奇解放在史蒂夫的手中，不斷喘著氣

史蒂夫輕柔的吻了吻巴奇的眼角，準備拉開巴奇的褲子

「不要」

但是巴奇用力抓住了史蒂夫的手阻止了他接下來的動作

「…啥！？」

史蒂夫雙眼瞪的大大的，不敢置信都到這種地步了巴奇會拒絕他

「又熱又黏的我要去沖涼」

說完巴奇推開史蒂夫，自顧自的往營帳外走了出去  
獨留下體脹痛的史蒂夫一人面對被冰淇淋跟汗水弄的潮濕不堪的床單

「詹姆斯巴恩斯！」

史蒂夫忍不住低吼了一聲  
對巴奇百般容忍的史蒂夫也有忍耐極限的，他發誓以後有機會一定要討回來

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

（七十年後）

史蒂夫看著四肢擺成大字型閉起雙眼舒服的躺在床上的巴奇不禁露出微笑  
過去每到炎熱的夏天巴奇總是癱在床上像個被沖上沙灘曬乾的水母一樣  
別說是親熱了，連想跟巴奇有肢體的碰觸他都會下意識的避開  
感謝科技的力量，自從有了冷氣，就算是夏天巴奇也願意跟他同床共眠了

史蒂夫一開始只是單純的望著巴奇微笑，但是他腦內突然閃過一段記憶  
簡單來說就是一段關於引誘史蒂夫後巴奇自己爽完把史蒂夫推開的記憶  
史蒂夫本來早已忘記了，畢竟七十多年了，後來又發生了許多事  
他也不知道為何會在今天在這個時候想起來，但史蒂夫就是突然升起了一個念頭  
史蒂夫望向對自己內心想法毫不知情，閉眼享受冷氣帶來的涼爽與舒適的巴奇，低聲問道

「…巴奇，你還記得以前我們曾經分吃一筒冰淇淋的事嗎？」

巴奇張開眼睛瞄了史蒂夫一眼，將眼神移到天花板想了一下，然後回答

「…有很多次，你是說哪一次？」

史蒂夫笑了笑，沒正面回答，只是走出房門  
巴奇疑惑的看著史蒂夫的背影，不知道他想做什麼  
有點好奇又有點擔心的坐起身，才想著要不要下床去找他史蒂夫就抱著一個大圓筒走回房裡

巴奇看了看那個圓筒，又看了看史蒂夫用眼神做出詢問  
史蒂夫走到床邊在巴奇身邊坐了下來，並將圓筒放到巴奇手上

「要一起分吃冰淇淋嗎？」

為什麼不？雖然不知道為什麼史蒂夫突然想吃冰，反正有冰不吃白不吃  
巴奇邊想邊點了點頭，想從史蒂夫手上接過湯匙  
但史蒂夫只是搖搖頭說「讓我來」，然後打開了冰淇淋的蓋子，挖了一口送到巴奇眼前  
巴奇看了看冰，又看了看史蒂夫，雖然滿腦子疑惑，還是張開嘴含住了湯匙

冰冰涼涼的甜美滋味讓巴奇瞇起雙眼彎起嘴角，看到這樣的巴奇史蒂夫也跟著笑了  
接著他也為自己挖了一勺，接下來就你一口我一口，直到剩下一點點  
史蒂夫將冰淇淋圓筒從巴奇手上抽了出來，然後放在一旁微笑著說

「巴奇，你的嘴邊都是冰淇淋」

說著他將臉湊了過去，伸出舌頭舔著  
巴奇愣了一下，但很快的就閉上雙眼微張雙唇迎接史蒂夫的探入  
史蒂夫伸出雙手輕輕握住巴奇的雙手，兩人吻得難分難捨  
直到巴奇聽到喀嚓一聲清脆的金屬聲，以及自己兩手手腕上冰冷僵硬的金屬觸感

「史蒂夫羅傑斯！！」

巴奇張大雙眼驚愕的瞪著被銬上手銬的雙手，又氣又急的拼命掙扎

「不行，巴奇，你再掙扎手會磨傷的，這是能夠與你的左手抗衡的金屬，所以不小心不行，我不想傷到你」

史蒂夫用溫柔的語氣跟表情輕輕的撫摸的巴奇的臉，但只換來巴奇惡狠狠的怒罵

「那你就他媽的放開我！！」

「不要」

史蒂夫兩手抓住了不斷舞動的巴奇的雙腳腳踝，笑著拒絕了巴奇

「啥！？」

巴奇難以置信的瞪著眼前的男人，那溫柔的態度跟強硬的行動不協調到了極點

「現在有冷氣了，巴奇」

巴奇被史蒂夫沒頭沒腦的一句話搞得頭上滿是問號  
他只能眼睜睜的看著史蒂夫把自己剛才沒吃完的冰淇淋筒抱了起來  
一手拉開巴奇的上衣，然後用湯匙挖了一坨乳白色的冰淇淋，將它放到了他的小腹上

突如其來的冰冷刺激讓巴奇縮了縮身子，但更多的是不敢相信的震驚  
他連變態兩個字都說不出口，只是張大眼睛顫抖著雙唇盯著史蒂夫一口又一口的舔著  
他的史蒂夫原本就是這麼樣的一個男人嗎？還是被冰了七十年腦子有點冰壞了？

巴奇在史蒂夫舔到肚臍眼並將舌尖刺入那個小洞時發出一聲小小的嗚咽  
聽到巴奇的聲音，史蒂夫抬眼看著巴奇微微一笑  
然後拉下巴奇的褲子，將他的一條腿拉高抬到自己的肩膀上

在巴奇不安與期待的注視下史蒂夫伸出手指挖起一坨冰淇淋，重重插入了他緊實的後穴  
突如其來的異物感及冰涼刺激讓巴奇忍不住驚叫一聲並往上挪動身軀想逃離這種感覺  
但史蒂夫用手困住了巴奇的腿讓他無法逃離，只能咬著下唇忍受體內的冰涼被自己的體溫溶解並逐漸擴張  
慢慢的巴奇開始渴望更強更多的刺激，他扭動著屁股用行動對史蒂夫做出要求

史蒂夫順著他的意插入了第二根手指，當然之前也事先挖了一點冰淇淋  
很快的到了第三根時巴奇的嘴裡已經開始發出意義不明的囈語  
史蒂夫故意不去碰觸巴奇的敏感點讓他幾乎快發瘋，忍不住衝著史蒂夫大喊

「你他媽要做就快點！」

史蒂夫就在等巴奇這一句話，他抽出手指鬆開自己的褲頭，早已硬挺的小兄弟馬上精神奕奕的蹦了出來  
史蒂夫舔舔自己的嘴唇，雙手捧著巴奇的臀部，接著毫不猶豫一捅而入

「啊－－！」

粗暴而強烈的深入讓巴奇弓起身子尖叫，他仰起頭緊閉雙眼顫抖著，等到疼痛的感覺逐漸消去才咬牙切齒的說

「你、你不能溫…嗚啊…！」

話還沒說完就被史蒂夫狂暴侵犯自己體內的激烈抽插給抹去  
巴奇雙手緊緊握住拷著自己的床頭桿子幾乎要扭斷它，事實上他幾乎可以聽見桿子發出霹啪的聲響  
但是他現在完全沒有餘力去思考這些事情，他只能不斷試圖對抗一次又一次侵入自己最深處的火熱衝擊  
那個該死的史蒂夫故意撞入他最敏感的部位，卻不肯伸出手去觸碰他的陰莖  
強烈的快感讓巴奇的眼淚不斷從緊閉的雙眼中流出，混著汗水沾濕他泛紅的臉頰

巴奇一開始還能在心底納悶的想不知道史蒂夫今天是吃錯了什麼藥，會如此的強勢對待自己  
但說實在的，他並不會很討厭被像這樣粗暴的對待，不過他當然不會對史蒂夫坦白這一點  
但後來他的腦袋就陷入了一團混亂跟快感之中再也無法思考

史蒂夫不停的抽出到最淺，再重重的插至最深處，並加快衝撞的速度  
巴奇只能不斷搖頭，扭動著身軀、發出近乎哭喊的尖叫  
在突然襲來的一片空白之中，巴奇在史蒂夫最深的的一次撞擊下被操射了  
但史蒂夫不肯放過他，他甚至抬起了巴奇的腰，改變角度做了更深的插入  
更快更深的侵入一下又一下，巴奇剛高潮過後的身體再不能承受如此強力的刺激

當巴奇回過神來時，他人在浴室裡  
而害自己昏過去的罪魁禍首正在替自己沖洗著被冰淇淋、精液汗水給弄得一蹋糊塗的身體  
史蒂夫看見巴奇張開眼睛瞪著自己，用著一張真心為了巴奇擔憂的表情問道

「巴奇你還好嗎？」

好個屁  
巴奇在心裡秒回，但是嘴裡說出口的卻是

「…你今天怎麼了」

史蒂夫聞言有些抱歉的笑了笑，輕輕吻了巴奇的鼻子

「嗯～…討回七十年前的虧？」

「什麼？」

聽了史蒂夫的話巴奇眨了眨眼，他對史蒂夫說的事完全沒有概念  
史蒂夫垂下了眉眼，一臉懺悔

「抱歉巴奇，你不記得的事跟你討也說不過去…」

「…我是不記得，但你想討就討吧，我可不想欠你什麼」

史蒂夫又露出一臉複雜的表情，像哭又像笑又像憤怒  
但巴奇只是哼哼了幾聲，將身體貼上了史蒂夫胸前，閉上了雙眼

**Author's Note:**

> 君子報仇七十年不晚  
> 性暗示…其實根本沒有(咦)文筆不夠寫不出好的性暗示變成單純只是拉燈XD  
> 但是只拉燈又不好玩，所以就委屈一下七十年後的巴奇了XD　


End file.
